Demonio Perro
by Parresia
Summary: Sesshomaru lleva un tiempo sin visitar a Rin... por lo que Rin toma una decisión: se convertirá en un demonio perro para ser digna acompañante de su señor.


Esta es la primera historia que publico en el fandom de Inuyasha... De paso, Inuyasha no es mío, si lo fuera este fic sería un episodio que verían en su canal de anime favorito :)

* * *

**Demonio Perro**

—¡Amo bonito! Rin tiene un comportamiento muy extraño. Esa mocosa les ha dado problemas a todos en la aldea—decía el demonio verde mientras corría hacia su amo. Traía noticias terribles sobre la protegida de su señor—. Dice que se convirtió en un…

Jaken estaba de pie frente a la imponente figura del Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, el sudor le bajaba por su arrugada piel pero no se atrevió a dar la noticia. Tragó aire de forma exagerada:

—Señor Sesshomaru, usted no quiere verla.

El demonio perro le pasó por encima y caminó hacia la aldea.

—¡Esa mocosa insolente! Obligar al amo bonito a entrar a una aldea de humanos y a tener que ver a los cachorros del híbrido… y ¡ella no está ahí! ¡Y ya la mocosa ni siquiera vive en la aldea! ¿Por qué esa niña desobedece sus órdenes?

—Cállate, Jaken.

Sesshomaru llevaba varios años de no ver a su protegida, pero siempre tenía noticias de ella: ya fuera por las visitas que Jaken le hacía o por las cartas que Kagome le enviaba. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por ella, hasta que Jaken después de una visita a Rin regresó gritando desesperado que Rin ya no vivía en la aldea (y que se había vuelto loca).

Sesshomaru dejó sus tareas en la formación de su imperio para exigirle respuestas a la anciana Kaede. Él entendía que no quisiera vivir entre humanos (¿quién querría?) pero fue muy claro en que Rin debería permanecer en la aldea. Así que fue en busca de Rin para llevarla de regreso a la casa de la sacerdotisa.

Los dos demonios caminaron hacia un campo de flores, el lugar donde la anciana Kaede le dijo que podía encontrar a Rin. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño cuando vio a una manada de grandes perros corretear a lo lejos. No tardó en descubrir el aroma de Rin.

Uno de los perros se alejó de la manada y se dirigió a ellos. Sus movimientos eran hoscos y forzados, conforme se acercaba quedó claro que no era un perro. Era un humano disfrazado de perro, la cabeza sin vida de un perro rebotaba con cada paso.

—Amo bonito… iré a buscarle el alimento a Rin—dijo Jaken, asustado, y desapareció rápidamente.

El gran demonio no se dignó a mirarlo. Tenía la mirada puesta en la extraña masa que se acercaba. Rin con una pesada piel de perro blanco que la cubría totalmente correteaba por el campo a cuatro patas.

Sin embargo, la humana-perro se tomó su tiempo para llegar al lado de su amo. Se entretuvo con unas flores, con otros perros y hasta persiguió su propia cola. Así que Sesshomaru caminó tranquilamente hacia un gran tronco y se recostó. Observó como su humana protegida correteaba entre la manada de perros.

Sesshomaru no abrió los ojos cuando ella se acercó. La chiquilla le olisqueó el pantalón, a la altura de las pantorrillas. Después se acercó más a él, rozó el costado de su piel de perro contra la estola y se echó junto a él.

Rin se quedó quieta, enrollada al lado de su señor, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rin se removió. La pesada piel del animal que la cubría apenas se movió, pero él la sintió moverse. Sesshomaru levantó la mano y acarició el suave pelaje de la cabeza del perro. Advirtió que la piel del perro no tenía ninguna herida y que su pelaje estaba bien cuidado. Rin se quedó quieta, a pesar de que no estaba acariciándola a ella.

Entonces, Sesshomaru se tomó la libertad de alzar un poco la piel, solo para asegurarse de que tan pesada era. Rin gruñó y él volvió a colocar la piel en su lugar. La humana-perro siguió enrollada a su lado.

Cuando Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, se encontró con los ojos sin vida de un perro muerto muy cerca de su rostro. Rin le puso las patas en el pecho y se acercó aún más a él. Sesshomaru notó que las patas eran del animal muerto y no las manitas de una humana que esperaba ver.

—Amo—dijo ella, y el movimiento de la cabeza del perro pareció una reverencia.

Sesshomaru supo que era la primera palabra pronunciada por Rin desde hacía un buen tiempo.

—Amo—repitió ella, con la voz ronca—. ¿Ya viene por mí?

No le contestó nada, pero Rin no se preocupó. Justo en ese momento, Jaken se acercaba y el olfato de la chiquilla había mejorado, pues lo sintió acercarse. De un salto, se separó de Sesshomaru y corrió al encuentro del demonio sapo.

Jaken al ver que Rin disfrazada de perro corría hacia él, dio marcha atrás y se devolvió corriendo. Sin embargo, la humana lo alcanzó y se le lanzó encima.

Jaken era un demonio escurridizo y le dio un fuerte golpe con el báculo que hizo a Rin retroceder. Una piedra cayó sobre el más fiel lacayo de Sesshomaru.

—¡Mocosa! —gimió Jaken. —Espera que el Amo te vea y ya verás cómo te va.

Rin correteó a Jaken un gran rato, el demonio verde buscaba todas las formas posibles para alejarse de ella, así que cuando la chiquilla se entretuvo jugando con Ah-Un, Jaken desapareció. Cuando el dragón se echó cansado de corretear a la humana-perro, Rin volvió a su lugar junto a Sesshomaru. Se tendió a los pies de su amo, quien podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ella.

Cuando Rin hubo descansado lo suficiente, se sentó, muy recta, al lado de su amo.

Cualquiera que pasara por ahí, pensaría que Sesshomaru era acompañado por su enorme perro guardián.

—¿Sabe, Señor Sesshomaru? Ya no vivo en la aldea—dijo ella. La cabeza del perro muerto veía ningún punto en el horizonte.

Sesshomaru achicó un poco los ojos. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que dejar sus funciones solo porque las sacerdotisas de Kaede y Kagome permitieron que ella se marchara y sus intentos por hacerla regresar de nada servían.

—Usted me pidió que permaneciera con la señora Kaede, pero ya no puedo. No soporto más la aldea de los humanos—dijo Rin, con seriedad. La cabeza del perro se giró con brusquedad hacia él. Sesshomaru debió resistir el impulso de darle un golpe—. Hace mucho que dejé de ser humana, señor—confesó ella.

Sesshomaru levantó la ceja. Ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

—¿Siente el cambio en mi aroma? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, Rin. Lo puedo sentir—dijo él.

La humana-perro asintió. La cabeza del perro muerto se balanceó.

—¿Podré marcharme con usted, señor Sesshomaru?

—No. Regresarás con la anciana.

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió que la humana-perro se quedara quieta. Pensó que saltaría sobre él, le volvería a poner sus patas de perro muerto en el pecho y le gritaría, mientras su cabeza de perro muerto se balanceaba imbécilmente.

—Señor Sesshomaru… Sé que una humana no puede viajar con usted. Pero ya no lo soy. Me transformé.

Sesshomaru entrecerró un poco los ojos. Estaba deseoso por arrancarle esa piel de perro y verla. Llevaba años de no verla y le hartaba que hubiera algo que se interpusiera en sus deseos.

—Rin, ¿vas a contradecirme? ¿Vas a ignorar mi orden?

—No, señor.

La niña se volvió a echar a los pies de Sesshomaru, él cerró los ojos.

—¿Sabe, Señor Sesshomaru? —dijo ella, alzando un poco la cabeza, al cabo de unos minutos—. Los demás perros aún no me aceptan en su manada. Vivo con un grupo de machos jóvenes y debo pelear todos los días por mi comida y por mi lugar cerca del fuego.

—¿Has cambiado tu vida en la aldea por eso?

Ella se irguió, y de nuevo, el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste parecía estar acompañado por su perro guardián.

—Señor Sesshomaru… solo trato de ser digna.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ser parte de su séquito. Los grandes señores deben rodearse de personas dignas… o eso dice la anciana Kaede.

—Ya lo eres, Rin—confesó él.

Rin tembló.

—¡Gracias, señor Sesshomaru! —exclamó ella, con un gritillo agudo.

Se giró hacia él.

—Señor. Ya no tiene que enviar al señor Jaken por mi comida.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre. Rin quería demostrarle que había crecido… pero a él el crecimiento tan rápido de una humana le traía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, no podía negarle nada. Si ella quería ser digna, que lo intentara. Si ella quería ser un perro, que viviera como uno.

—Ve con tu manada, Rin—concedió el demonio perro.

Ella asintió y se alejó, corriendo de cuatro patas.

Rin regresó temprano. Correteaba, con movimientos toscos, mientras la cabeza del perro bailoteaba sin vida. Cuando estuvo cerca de su señor, lo olisqueó un rato. Metió su cabeza entre el brazo y la cintura y le dijo:

—¿Sabe, Señor Sesshomaru? Los demás se han burlado de mí toda la noche—la voz sonó un poco aguda—. No me creen que usted esté conmigo.

Sesshomaru no respondió, pero de nuevo dirigió su mano hacia el pelaje de perro. Hundió sus dedos en el pelaje y cerró los ojos.

—Les dije que usted era el demonio perro más poderoso.

—Tu lugar no es con una manada de perros—repuso él, con seriedad.

Rin guardó silencio.

—Ellos también dicen eso. Que no soy un perro—Rin se removió. Se giró hacia al hombre—. ¡Señor! Ve esto—la cabeza del perro muerto bailoteó muy cerca del rostro de Sesshomaru—. Lo cacé yo misma y yo misma me convertí en perro.

—Rin—dijo él, sin perder la paciencia—. Lo que tienes encima es la piel de un cadáver.

—¡No! —gritó ella y se lanzó sobre Sesshomaru, ofendida.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos por la insolencia de Rin y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos muertos del perro que Rin llevaba encima. Lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Me convertí en un perro. ¡Como usted, señor Sesshomaru! ¡Soy un perro, como usted! ¡Se lo demostraré a todos!

Sesshomaru se movió rápido. Metió la mano entre la piel del perro, tomó la muñeca de Rin y la zarandeó levemente. Le quitaría esa piel que llevaba encima y la llevaría de regreso a la aldea.

—¡No lo haga, por favor! —rogó ella.

Sesshomaru la vio por primera vez, en años, a la cara. Sus facciones ya no eran regordetas, pero sus ojos eran los mismos. El cabello negro lo tenía alborotado y muy mal cortado y unos cuantos raspones en las mejillas.

La soltó.

Ella se alejó de él, pero lo miraba con fervor.

—Su nombre de Perro Bestia es Yako—dijo, estaba sentada al lado de él; ahora la piel la llevaba como una capa: la cabeza colgaba en su espalda y las patas y el ancho de la piel le cubrían el frente.

Sesshomaru asintió.

—Usted es un demonio perro… y ahora yo soy un perro.

—No lo eres, Rin.

Rin se apartó de él, dolida, y le dio la espalda.

Sesshomaru podía ver los grandes colmillos del hocico de la cabeza de perro que colgaba ahora en la espalda de Rin. Ella no se movió por varios segundos, así que él giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

La escuchó resoplar y acercarse a él.

—Se lo demostraré. Soy un demonio perro también—masculló ella.

Sesshomaru se giró con rapidez cuando sintió la cabeza de ella metida en su cuello. No tardó ni medio segundo en descubrir las intenciones de ese brusco acercamiento, así que la empujó, impidiendo que ella pudiera morderlo en el cuello.

—Aléj…

Sesshomaru nunca se había quedado sin palabras.

Rin forcejeó para volver a acercarse, pero él se lo impidió, mecánicamente.

En el forcejeo, la piel de perro se le había desacomodado. La cabeza le guindaba en la espalda y las patas se le habían zafado. Tenía un buen trozo de cuero alrededor del cuello que le permitía sostener la pesada piel en su lugar. Por lo demás, Rin estaba desnuda… y ya no era una niña.

—¿Rin? —dijo él.

La mujer detuvo todos sus intentos de acercársele. Lo miró angustiada y Sesshomaru trató de mirar los ojos de ella y no las redondeces que sobresalían en su pecho.

—Te quitarás esa piel y te comportarás como la humana que eres.

Rin asintió y se encogió un poco.

Después, Sesshomaru vio en cámara lenta como Rin se ponía de pie, se soltaba los cinturones con los que se sostenía la piel y la dejaba caer.

Rin volvió a sentarse a su lado… lo único que llevaba en la piel eran las marcas de los cinturones en su cuello, abdomen, manos y piernas.

—Quería ser aceptada por usted—confesó ella, en voz baja—. Hace dos años que solo vienen Jaken y Ah-Un. Pensé que se había olvidado de mí.

—Qué tontería.

—¡No es una tontería! ¿Cree que es fácil para mí dejar mi hermosa ropa y vivir así? —su voz se elevó y sus grandes ojos se abrieron mucho—. ¿Cree que fue fácil cazar a este perro o que me hace feliz tener que pelear todos los días contra otros perros? ¡Me he esforzado mucho por convertirme en un perro!

—Sigues oliendo a humana.

—¡Pero usted dijo que mi olor cambió…!

—Ya no hueles a una cría de humana—confesó él.

Rin cerró la boca, vencida.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, estaba sentada sobre la piel del perro gigante que ella misma cazó. Ya no era ninguna cría de humana. Tampoco él interrumpió el silencio.

—Señor Sesshomaru—dijo ella, unos minutos después—, tengo frío—sus manos apretaron el suave pelaje blanco.

La estola de Sesshomaru se removió y se acercó un poco. Ella no se sobresaltó cuando la estola la cubrió. Se acercó más al hombro de Sesshomaru, mientras la estola subía hasta su cuello y la cubría.

—Jaken siempre compra kimonos para ti. ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

Rin enrojeció.

—Los conservo todos, señor Sesshomaru—dijo ella, deseosa—. Los aprecio muchísimo y son mis más preciadas pertenencias.

Sesshomaru la miró con seriedad.

—Esta vez lo he escogido yo—dijo. Ella asintió.

—Muchas gracias, señor Sesshomaru. Regresaré a la aldea con la anciana Kaede y lo usaré siempre que tenga ocasión.

Él asintió.

—Señor Sesshomaru, cuando viajaba con usted, yo siempre le hacía regalos…—por regalos, Rin se refería a las flores—, a usted y al señor Jaken. ¿Podría aceptar nuevamente un regalo de mi parte?

—Como quieras.

Ella sonrió. Se soltó de la estola y tomó la piel del perro que había usado como vestido los últimos meses.

—Señor Sesshomaru, por favor, acepte esta piel como forma de agradecimiento por su amabilidad.

Sesshomaru extendió la mano y dejó en el regazo la piel del perro. Su estola volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Rin.

—Rin. Ah-Un tiene un paquete para ti—dijo él, al cabo de un rato.

Rin se levantó alegre y corrió hacia el lugar donde pastaba el dragón. La chiquilla, movida por la costumbre, corrió en cuatro patas, sin ninguna piel que cubriera su desnudez.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! —escuchó a Jaken gritar—. ¡La mocosa está loca! ¡Qué desagradable!

Rin saltaba de la emoción alrededor de Ah-Un mientras abría un paquete.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
